1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pencil, in particular a pencil for dispensing a soft mass for cosmetic purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such pencils comprise a sleeve-like sheath with a front end and a back end, a push rod that is arranged coaxially inside the sheath and is secured with one end in axial direction to the back end of the sheath, as well as a soft mass insert that is connected to the free end of the push rod. The sheath and the front part are rotatably connected, in the manner of a helical gear. The front segment can be retracted telescopically into the sheath through a relative turning of the aforementioned parts. The front part then releases the soft mass insert, secured relative to the sheath in axial direction. Such pencils for dispensing a soft mass are described, for example, in the references U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,197 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,311. In addition to the axial movement, the front part of the known pencils for dispensing a soft mass also performs a turning movement, relative to the soft mass insert, during the extending or retracting movement. Owing to the frequently sticky and soft consistency, the soft mass insert can stick to the inside of the front part, especially if it has not been used for some time. If the front part is retracted in that case, it is possible that the soft mass insert will shear off as a result of the relative turning movement between front part and soft mass insert.